The invention relates to an electric damper assembly for a motor vehicle.
JP 2004215375 discloses an electrical damper assembly for a motor vehicle. In a known manner, an electrical damper assembly for a motor vehicle includes an electric damper with a rotor and a stator, The damper connects a first component and a second component that is movable relative thereto, with one component being connected to the rotor, the other component to the stator. Furthermore, provision is made for excitation windings and induction windings, wherein a rotation of the rotor in relation to the stator causes a rotation of excitation windings in relation to induction windings. The excitation windings are supplied with electric energy to generate an electromagnetic field. A movement of excitation windings relative to induction windings induces an induction voltage in the induction windings.